The present invention relates to an information-processing apparatus, an information-processing method and a recording medium for storing a program implementing the information-processing method, more particularly to an information-processing apparatus, an information-processing method and a recording medium for storing a program implementing the information-processing method, which allow the user to search information for a desired content with ease even if the user is not familiar with operations.
In systems such as an EMD (Electronic Music Distribution) system or a VOD (Video On Demand) system, the user is allowed to search information for a desired one among contents arranged in the alphabetical order or in a chronological order of creation and receive the desired content.
In order to make the operation to search information for a desired content easy to carry out, the EMD or VOD system visually displays contents as icons. An icon is a predetermined picture displayed typically on a screen.
In an EMD or VOD system for searching information for a content by using a text, however, a complicated operation such as an operation to enter a text must be carried out. Otherwise, it is impossible to search the information for a content.
In addition, in an EMD or VOD system for searching displayed icons for an icon representing a desired content in particular, the number of icons displayable at one time is limited. Moreover, the user must remember what content is represented by each of the icons. That is to say, the user must be familiar with operations.